Ryoko's Carol
by Shoujoka
Summary: Based Off The Christmas Carol. Ryoko has a Scroogelike outlook on Christmas until she is visited by three godesses, and everything begins to shine in a new light.
1. Christmas: The Fight, The Interference, ...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tenchi Muyo (Although I wish I did) And I don't own the Christmas Carol, but I do own the ideas for this fic, so no stealing!  
  
A/N: This is a Tenchi Muyo Fic based off the Christmas Carol, the characters were perfect so I decided to make this, at the beginning it's kind of slow butit gets WAY better, believe me! Well please read and review! (And { }= A dream sequence.  
  
Ryoko was a demon. That is saying it plain and simple, because not recognizing that Ryoko is a demon is as harsh as looking over the fact that Ayeka is a princess, or that Washu is a genius! That morning Ryoko was laying on her usual perch, the shaft just above the living room couch, because there she could see the T.V. easily, she could see Tenchi, and she could drop those little pieces of paper into Ayeka's hair that she never realizes is their! A mischievous little demon indeed if I do say so myself. She was in a fretful slumber, the type where you can hardly keep your eyes closed, you are apparent to the tiny things around you, and yet you groan at the fact of simply lifting your head! During this slumber, Ryoko's usual alarm clock woke her up.  
  
"Come on Ryo-ohki! We don't have much time Christmas is almost here!" A sweet little voice called happily, when a more high-pitched one broke in, "Yippee! I can finally test my invention! The Christmas Tree Auto- Decorator!" Ryoko opened one eye and found Sasami smiling with shiny pink cheeks from the arousing of fun, Washu looking at the Earthian tree with a disgusted look and muttering something about using a mechanical one, and Ryo-ohki trying her best to drag a box of ornaments over. Ryoko groaned and turned over, "Sasami, Little Washu! Must you make so much racket so early in the morning!" Sasami stopped fretting over the tree and looked innocently up at the woman with cyan hair, "But Ryoko! It's already noon!" Ryoko sighed and sat up, Tenchi just recently released her from her cave and she hadn't gotten used to waking up frequently, or being part of a big happy family. She floated down next to Sasami and looked at the pathetic ornaments, picking up a shiny blue one with carrots splattered all around it she concentrated, then used her powers to shatter it into many pieces, Sasami gasped. "Ryoko! Why did you do that?!" Ryoko shrugged, "It was a menial thing, it should have had enough power to withstand it's own." Sasami was about to retort when Ryo-ohki came over, her eyes were watery, Sasami looked at Ryoko. "You know, you just destroyed Ryo-ohki's favorite ornament." Ryoko looked down at the Cabbit and sighed, "Ryo-ohki! Honestly, if you are to be my ship you need to be stronger!" Sasami frowned at Ryoko, "You know, it's Christmas Time, you should be merry." Ryoko just shook her head at the girl, "Bah! Humbug!" And teleported into the carrot fields, hoping to lie on her relaxing branch in the apple tree, and enjoy one of its sweet fruits, but instead she found something better. Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko ducked into a patch of weeds that the lazy boy has yet to tend to and tensed up all her muscles. O.K. Ryoko, here goes nothing, Tenchi doesn't know what he's in for! Ryoko creeped up a little closer to Tenchi and dove at him! She tackled the poor, unsuspecting boy to the ground, they rolled several times until they finally stopped near a shovel, Ryoko grinned as she looked down at him. "Tenchi-kun! It seems you ALWAYS want to be with me!" She grinned artificially and snuggled him, "Tenchi! Tenchi!" Tenchi squirmed underneath her tight grasp, and said in his usual annoyed voice. "Ryoko! Get off! I have work to do!" Ryoko didn't listen to him, instead she simply nuzzled him more, "Tenchi, you lie! I know you want to be with me! Otherwise you wouldn't have released me from my cave!" Tenchi squirmed some more, all though it hurt his pride to say so, Ryoko was in truth much stronger than he was. "That was an accident Ryoko! Get off!" Ryoko feigned looking hurt then said, "Tenchi? You say are love was an accident?!" Tenchi got tongue-tied and just looked around for help, finally help came. You guessed it, the ever-so-perfect princess Ayeka! "Miss Ryoko!" She called and hiked up her skirts, very un-princess like and walked over to the pair, she dropped her skirts and kicked Ryoko, the demon woman turned around. "Ah! If it isn't the little princess. Why don't you go paint your toe nails or something?! Tenchi and I are spending quality time together! Isn't that right Tenchi-kun?" Tenchi simply choked up and looked at Ayeka mouthing the word, 'HELP.' Ayeka kicked Ryoko again and Ryoko stood up angrily, "Listen 'Princess,' I suggest you leave Tenchi and I alone or suffer the consequences from the Demon Caller." Ayeka called forth Azaka and Kamidake, whom allowed her to use her little logs. While Ryoko let loose her energy sword, but before the two superpowers could lock horns Tenchi cut in. "Not today you two! It's Christmas Eve and if you put another hole through the roof of the Masaki Household it won't be me patching it up!" Ryoko and Ayeka both turned to Tenchi, luckily there weaponry disappeared, pointing to the other they each said, "She started it!"  
  
After a short while of bickering in the carrot fields over who started the fiasco, Tenchi cut in once more, it was getting dark outside so he decided to put a stop to this. After lecturing Ayeka about who-knows- what he turned to Ryoko, "Ryoko! I believe you were listening to Ayeka's lecture so you already heard most of yours," Listen to whatever you told that brat? Ya right! She thought but kept her ears focused on Tenchi, "- Your jealousy will get the best of you one day! You know it well don't you!" Ryoko's cheeks puffed up angrily, all she said was "Bah! Humbug!" And teleported off to her bed, the moon had already risen and Tenchi's work was left undone, Tenchi sighed, "This means I'm going to have three times the work after Christmas!" Ayeka shook her head, "Monstrous woman indeed!" And she walked back to the Masaki household, stepping delicately over the sharp rocks.  
  
That night Ryoko had dreams, of something other than Sugar Plum Fairies, unless Fairies had the tendency to have long hair, a menacing smile, and an evil aura, she dreamed of Kagato. He had been dead ever since the encounter on his ship, when Tenchi sliced him apart with the help of the Lighthawk Wings, but the memories still lingered in her mind and ate away at her every night. {{Ryoko was standing in a room, it was a small house on the planet Junovia, and there was bloodshed everywhere. Ryoko's hands were covered with the red liquid, and her eyes were strangely blank. In the room corpses lie in every corner and one child was left kneeling by her fathers dead body, she was around three and her blonde curls were doused in blood and stuck to her face. The monstrous woman turned to her, Ryoko turned to her. She raised her sword and held it near the child, she was playing with her, teasing her with the thought of a slow death. Then Ryoko's eyes fluttered to their usual yellow color and she collapsed to the floor screaming, "NO! DON'T MAKE ME!" But as quickly as this happened she returned to normal, Kagato's words were in her mind saying, "Kill her." The child's death was silent, her head came off in a single swipe.}} Ryoko shuddered in her sleep, the memories hurt her, this one in particular. {{That same day when Kagato forced her to return to the base her eyes were that passionate yellow color. She was being punished for not following directions and killing the girl right-out. Kagato smacked her across the face, the sound echoing across the room then grabbed her with his other hand and punched her, giving her a bloody lip. He held her high by her hair, Ryoko screamed in pain but Kagato just smiled evilly. "You know pain and resistance is a sign of weakness, you know how much I hate weakness." He said his smile turned malicious, "But you wouldn't be that way if you were as hard as a rock!" And slowly she turned to stone, screaming as the transformation took place, but he stopped halfway and blinked, every part of her that was stone turned back to normal flesh, except her hands and feet. "I've decided to give you our usual punishment." Ryoko tried to shut off her senses as the usual punishment began, causing Kagato pleasure, and her pain.} }  
  
Ryoko woke up trembling from her dreams, "STOP IT!" She screamed as she saw Kagato's face in the mirror before her, it disappeared soon but what followed was a succession of doors closing, moaning, and chains rattling, very soon the door to Ryoko's rooms flew open and Kagato stood there, bound in chains. "Ryoko I have come for you."  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! *Laughs Evilly* Well, if you want that to be helped please review! I promise to have it done by Christmas, but my inspiration will come from all of you! Ja! 


	2. An Unexpected Vist: A Look Into The Past

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the Christmas Carol, but I do own this fic! So relax, have a pickle..  
  
A/N: Chapter Two is up! Please read/review, I hardly ever do holiday fics and I really need some reviews! Arigato!  
  
Ryoko shot up in bed, "N-no, this isn't happening." She summoned her energy sword and held it at Kagato's neck, "Your dead! Tenchi killed you some time ago!" In fear she grasped her sword and cut it clean across Kagato's neck, he just smiled and grabbed her hand, his touch was cold and his expression was menacing. "Ah! If it isn't Ryoko whom I was sent to warn, you are selfish aren't you, but that's mostly my fault."  
  
Ryoko was scared now, she turned her sword to another angle and whisked it across his hand, the limb came off but he just smiled maliciously and blinked, it re-attached itself! "You see my dear Ryoko, I am dead, but my punishment for being evil is to wear this chain and warn those whom I cast my evilness upon." Ryoko shook her head, afraid, but Kagato blinked and her energy sword disappeared! "No need for such useless things, I'm already dead." He sighed and sat down on her bed, Ryoko made a mental note to ask Sasami to wash those sheets. Seeing that Kagato could do nothing to her she sat down, but a VERY reasonable distance away from him.  
  
"Ryoko," He said, "Do you see this chain I wear? I forged it during life, subconsciously making it link by link, wire by wire." Ryoko looked down, it was made of some machinery that was used to control her in the past, this reminded Ryoko of whom she was speaking to and she went back onto her guard. "Kagato, why are you here? I've hated you every minute of every day, and now you return to re-ignite that hatred!" She cried, but Kagato simply rolled his eyes. "Ryoko, silence yourself." Ryoko shut her mouth, it seemed even in death Kagato still had that power over her, the power to maneuver fear. Kagato went on, "I am here to warn you, no matter how much I detest it, that if you do not change your ways your fate shall be like mine. You shall wear the chain you forged in life, and bear it while traveling the Earth trying to right your wrongs but having no luck." Ryoko grimaced at him, "You were far more malicious than I ever was, leave me NOW." Kagato rolled his eyes once more and sighed, "Very well, but heed this, you will be visited by three beings this night, listen to their word or perish a destructible fate." At that Kagato blinked and disappeared.  
  
Ryoko was terrified, she collapsed into a chair and started trembling, "Why me?" She cried, she had far much more dignity than to sob over her past, "Why now?" She had an even more fretful sleep after Kagato's visit, the dreams were now justified, what he did to her was now imprinted in her mind. She was twitching uncontrollably in that soft velvet chair when the Old Grandfather Clock chimed. One, two, three, four. Ryoko counted the rings silently.. Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve! It was midnight! Ryoko was sitting up in the chair when the curtains of her room were drawn back and light flashed through the room! There beside the drawn curtains stood Little Washu, dressed in her Goddess Garb.  
  
"Little Washu?" She asked, Washu was shining with a pink light that almost blinded Ryoko. "Little Washu? What is wrong with you?" Washu sighed and began growing out of her child form, there the real Washu stood smirking at Ryoko, "Ha! It's Washu the Goddess now, but for you small- minded Ryoko, you can call me the Goddess of Christmas Past." Ryoko blinked, "Huh?"  
  
Washu ignored her and the pink light shined even brighter, "Ryoko I am here for your reclamation," Washu was growing in and out of her child form, it was odd watching her. (If you read the REAL Christmas Carol, The Ghost of Christmas Past does change physically very often.) "Ryoko, just take my hand, I'll show you your long past, the one you never remembered, past the monstrous Kagato." Ryoko stood up uncertainly and grasped Washu's hand, "Washu, I don't trust you but I'm curious, I had nothing past the time Kagato made me!" Washu groaned angrily, "THAT MONSTER! I MADE YOU! I'M YOU MOTHER!" Ryoko was about to retort but Washu grabbed her hand and dragged her across the room, soon they were in a lab much like Washu's but the machinery was different...  
  
"Where are we?" Ryoko asked, Washu just smiled, "The place of your creation." She led Ryoko to an area full of test tubes, the pink aura was shining brighter than ever and Ryoko begged her to rid herself of it, Washu just shook her head. In the test tube area there was a ton of machinery, Ryoko looked at Washu questionably and Washu just smiled, pointing at one of the test tubes. Inside a small cyan baby was curled up, Ryoko looked at it, the baby was sucking it's thumb and reaching for Past Washu, it obviously knew that she was it's mother. Past Washu walked over and cooed at the baby, "I'm sorry little Ryoko, but it's not time to come out yet, when you do we'll have a big happy family! Just you and me!" The baby giggled and Ryoko looked at the Goddess Washu, "Is that me?" She asked, Washu simply nodded, then grinned. "You know, I really tried to be like a mother to you, I even made you look like me!" Washu reached out and touched Ryoko's nose, Ryoko wanted to pull away but Washu was so gentle, "I gave you my cute little nose," Then Washu pointed at her hair, "And my useful spiky hair, I too can use it as a weapon." She grinned and looked down at the floor, "But I decided to make yours cyan because the color was beautiful, and you wouldn't believe how much ridicule pink-haired geniuses go through." Ryoko was about to say something but Washu silenced her., "It's time for your next memory."  
  
Ryoko sighed and grasped her hand, soon they were in a room where a certain spiky-haired toddler was giggling about her mother's classroom. (I don't know what I'm saying.) "Now when mixing neophyte and hieroglyphic plastics, you end up with the formula 'a/b 89(OC)' And therefore.." Past Washu's voice boomed from the podium, oblivious to the fact her child was storming around the lab. The students were smiling at the toddler and one gave her a lolly-pop, Ryoko giggled in delight and hugged the man's hand. "Is that really me?" Ryoko asked staring at the joyful toddler, Washu merely nodded, "Yes, you were quite a happy one in your baby years." She sighed wistfully and continued viewing the memory before them. Little Ryoko flounced about until she came upon a set of test tubes full of sizzling chemicals. "Eeee!" She giggled and picked up a tong, accidentally clamping it onto her nose. "W-waa!" Ryoko cried trying to get the tool off of her, she flailed her arms while she screamed causing the whole classroom to turn and watch her. "WAAA!!!!" Ryoko cried louder, she was beginning to turn blue with lack of oxygen, she flailed her arms more and Past Washu ran down from her podium, "Little Ryoko!" She cried then Ryoko kicked over a test tube and it melded into another one, Past Washu gasped in shock and dove for her child. The whole class hid under their desks while Past Washu rolled with her child until they hit a table, soon after the test tubes exploded causing the whole room to go black. Washu un-clamped her nose and sighed, "Class Dismissed." As the students bustled out Washu began scolding her Little Ryoko, but not before giving her a hug with tears brimming her eyes, she said she didn't know what she'd do if she lost her Little Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko sighed longingly and looked at the Goddess beside her, a single tear formed in her eye, she wiped it away afraid of her dignity, and about what she was fixing to say. "Washu.. You really loved me, and I didn't even return the emotions..." Washu just sighed, the expression she had was longing and she grasped Ryoko's wrist with maternal instinct. "Come, there are more memories that you must see." After taking her hand they were in a new time and place, an older Ryoko, around twelve was at Junior High, she was leaning on her locker and her eyes were full of tears that she tried to maintain. A girl with blonde hair and a sneering expression walked up to her and held her collar, "Ha! If it isn't Ryoko! It seems that Little Miss I'm-So-Sure-Of-Myself has just been shot down! You know, the next time you try to ask a boy out consult with her girlfriend first!" The blonde girl laughed and threw Ryoko into her locker, she was about three years older than Ryoko so this was not really fair. The girl lifted Ryoko up again and sighed, "Ah well, you didn't have a chance with him in the first place, you are a MACHINE after all." This hit Ryoko square in the heart, she was never called a 'machine' before and she didn't know how to respond. "I'm not a machine," She straightened herself her voice shaky, "And I have every right to find love, without listening to this." The girl scoffed her, "Believe what you wish, but you'll never be able to ensnare a boy, especially the way you can't handle yourself." Ryoko clenched her fists and pulled away from her. "I can handle myself! Just not my temper!" At that Ryoko punched the girl in the nose, as blood poured from her Ryoko vanished, she had been teleported away. "Ha! Serves her right!" Ryoko cheered from the sidelines, as the scene changed abruptly, there Washu was disciplining her child for hitting a girl. "Violence is not the way out you know," The lecture had gone on for an hour now, after Washu had teleported her home and Ryoko sighed looking at the floor, "I understand, Washu-san. But she called me a machine! She said I had no right to find love." Washu listened intently and her eyes filled with maternal instinct. "Ryoko, my child, you are not a 'machine' and you have every right to live and love, don't let people tear your emotions away." Ryoko cried into her mothers collar, "I know but." Washu held her tighter, "Don't ever, for you will always be my child."  
  
From across the room the other Ryoko and Washu watched, Ryoko was trembling, "After all I was put through, after all I did, you still loved me.." Ryoko whispered and Washu sighed, "I'm sorry for overloading your memories in one day, but there is still one more you must see, this the most disturbing of all." Washu grasped her hand and her aura shined so brightly it was blinding. They were soon in another memory, Ryoko and Washu were crammed up in a closet, Ryoko was trembling and Past Washu was holding her tightly. "Ryoko, don't let him take you from me, you are my child, and I will always love you." Washu sighed and stood up, a voice boomed over the system, "RYOKO! WASHU! I know you're here! Show yourselves!" The voice cried it was Kagato's, Washu turned to Ryoko. "Run far away, I will try to salvage what I can, he is not after me he is after you." Ryoko's lip shuddered, "But." Washu wasn't going to hear this, "Now is not the time my brave Ryoko! Go!" Ryoko nodded and bolted out of the closet running to the docking ports insistent on finding Ryo-ohki. Washu then ran to her lab, she was going to destroy all of Ryoko's memory files before it was too late! She ran to her computer and began hacking into the main files, deleting everything important to Ryoko's system, "Ryoko. I'm sorry but for now I must cut off the link we have, you must think on your own." Before Washu deleted the final, most important file she felt a sudden bolt in her back, she stood paralyzed, Kagato's voice penetrated her. "So it's Washu.. Trying to save your daughter? Well you are a little late I am afraid." She didn't believe his words, using all her energy she turned to face Kagato with Ryoko beside him, he was controlling her and she was young, too young to fight back. Kagato nodded, "Hmm. My dear, dear Ryoko I created you, I am your father. This is the monster who is trying to destroy you! See she was deleting your files!" He gestured to the computer and Ryoko's strangely blank eyes followed his gesture, she glared at Washu, "Father says that you are a betrayal to me, that you must be banished." Her eyes glittered with malice, and she reached out to Washu, slowly encasing her in a crystal force field. Washu gaped in horror, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Washu screamed pain going through each limb, "BASTARD!" She cried and she was encased then disappeared, "Come my child," Kagato said, Ryoko followed dutifully, "She is on our ship, our little prisoner." His voice dripped with forced sweetness, but Ryoko was being controlled and was too brainwashed to fight. She followed him..  
  
The Ryoko that was watching from the side gazed in horror, "He. I followed him.." For once, her eyes filled with tears and she let them flow freely, "I followed him." Ryoko grabbed Washu and sobbed, "Take me home! Please!" Washu sighed and blinked, soon they were in her bedroom and Ryoko collapsed in her chair, "I followed him." The words were still one her lips as she gazed at Washu, "WHY? WHY DID YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT?!" Washu just cried, as the tears left her eyes the aura grew brighter, Ryoko grabbed a blanket and tried to shut it out but it just grew brighter she was soon blinded. The Goddesses' voice boomed, "You will soon be visited by the Goddess of Christmas Present, farewell my child." At that Washu vanished and Ryoko fell asleep in her chair, exhausted.  
  
A/N: Like it? Well I promise to have it done before Christmas, but some good reviews would help! Ja! 


	3. The Peaceful Goddess: Ryoko a Friend?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo nor the Christmas Carol! So please don't sue me! Well all you'd really get is a dime or two, a piece of lint if your lucky.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! *Gets as Happy as Sasami* Please, if your new Read/Review! This chapter is kind of slow, it's not as traumatic as the last one, but I hope you like it! The next chapter will be far better, I promise!  
  
Ryoko shuddered in her chair, she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Every time she shut her eyes the images of her past replayed in her mind, like a never-ending story where the harshest, most heart-wrenching conflict was brought up time and time again. She opened the door, she wanted to be on her guard before the next goddess arrived. The air conditioner was running, that lazy Tenchi was supposed to turn it off that night, but it seems he had forgotten. So she lay there shivering for hours, so sign of the next goddess came.  
  
Hours past, there was no sign of her. Ryoko was beginning to get tired of waiting so decided she would get a mug of Sasami's fabulous chamomile tea, to help her sleep. As she flew towards the kitchen she saw a blue light emitting from the small girl's room, worried she peeked inside. There in a small garden of lilacs stood Tsunami, in blue robes bearing a sword-less sheath, Sasami was nowhere to be seen, as Ryoko was about to back out of the room a voice boomed and entranced Ryoko, "So my dear, are you going to stand there all night? Come in!" Tsunami cried and Ryoko took one step entering the room using her powers to go through the wall, Tsunami smiled. "Ryoko! I see that your selfish ways have gotten the best of you again, and now they are interfering in your thoughts on Christmas! As the Goddess of Christmas Present I am going to make sure that you do not contain these ways!" Her voice lowered slightly and she smiled, "Because you do understand, demon or no demon there are still those whom love you, even though you don't return the affection." Ryoko eyed the goddess, "Nobody has ever loved me! I have always been alone, left to my own devices! How dare you say that!" But then there was Washu. Ryoko thought. Tsunami smiled and took her hand, "We'll see, soon you will realize, very deep inside your rough exterior there is a heart, it beats weakly but every beat causes you aura of hate and loneliness to break down ever so slightly. For you are not a monster Ryoko, you are not a monster." Tsunami touched her chest and soon they disappeared, they were in the Masaki Living Room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Ryoko asked looking around, Sasami was at her usual spot, over the stove with Ryo-ohki doing her best to help. Ayeka was on the couch consuming a box of Christmas cookies with lightning speed, Ryoko sneered. "That pig.." But Tsunami silenced her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tenchi was dragging presents out of his room and trying to fit them all under the tree, it was kind of hard because all of Ayeka's presents for Ryoko kept blowing up at odd moments, Ryoko formed a huge sweatdrop, "This is what Christmas is like? Whatever happened to Sasami's idea of 'merriment?" Tsunami laughed the sound was rich and joyful, Ryoko had to fight not to join in. Tsunami stopped and smiled, "But don't you see? They are happy! Look at Sasami's cheeks, they are flushed with excitement! And Ayeka, for once she is smiling joyfully! Look at Tenchi even, presents are blowing up in his face but he is still happy!" Ryoko shook her head, "I don't see how you can call this happiness." Tsunami simply nodded and reached into a pocket in her robe, she took a handful of silver dust and tossed it in the air, it shone blue then scattered, landing on everyone. Soon each person was laughing, even Washu, as she got out of her lab giggled like a small child, which her appearance conveyed, once she inhaled the beautiful dust.  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tsunami's wrist, "What did you do to them?!" She cried looking at the group of people, Tsunami smiled, "All I did was cast a spell of merriment to those whom deserve it." At that Tsunami mysteriously closed her eyes and they disappeared, they were transported to the Masaki Dining Room Christmas Night. Sasami was serving dinner, there was all kinds of things, sushi, yams, turkey, bread, and more! The big happy family, made of close friends consumed it, enjoying Sasami's incredible cooking! Ryoko watched then turned to Tsunami, "Where am I?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice, Tsunami simply nodded at the people seated at the table, "Listen."  
  
Sasami sat down and sighed, "I wish Ryoko would have came out of her room for the holidays, she has locked herself up inside there all day, it's just not Christmas without everyone." Ayeka put down her fork and cut in, "But Sasami, you can't mean that! That monster shouldn't be here at Christmas! She is vulgar and loud, honestly you don't mean that!" Sasami shook her head, "I do, she is Ryoko after all, she deserves to be here with us!" Tenchi watched the argument and cut in, "You know, we all love Ryoko as a friend, and yet she creates this shell around her tuning us all out! If she could only see that we care about her maybe she would come out!" Sasami sighed and pushed her plate forwards, "I'm not hungry tonight."  
  
Ryoko watched in disbelief, "They care about me?" She stared in disbelief, Tsunami's eyes filled with longing. "Ryoko, they have always cared but you tuned them out, turned your back on them." Ryoko shook her head, "No.." But Tsunami just grabbed her shoulder and they disappeared, soon they were in the Masaki living room that night everyone was gathered around the Christmas Tree.  
  
"One for Sasami!" Tenchi said, handing her a small box, "It's from Ayeka!" Sasami's eyes brightened as she tore it open, inside there was a box with light blue pajamas with cabbits and carrots running about it. "I had to call a planet near Jurai to send it under the Masaki name, I hope you like it." Ayeka said, smiling at her little sister. "I do!" She cried. Soon there were five more presents left, they were the un-flammable presents for Ryoko. Sasami's eyes went misty, "I wish she was out here just to open presents.." A tear left her eye, Ayeka put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Sasami, don't be sad. I'll give these to her." Everyone looked at Ayeka in surprise, "Y-you?" Tenchi stuttered, Ayeka smiled wistfully, "It's my duty of being a princes to convey all my subjects, demon or no." She heaved up all the presents and teetered under the weight as she dragged them to Ryoko's room, knocking on the door she sighed, "Miss Ryoko?" There was no answer, "Miss Ryoko? We have presents for you!" There was still no answer so Ayeka simply left a note saying that everyone was there and wished she was at Christmas with them, signed her FRIENDS,  
  
Ryoko watched from the side with Tsunami, "I have friends?" She asked, her pain was re-ignited, "They never seemed to care about me.. Since when do I have friends?" Tsunami smiled, "As you can see Ryoko, you were always loved, whether you realized it or not." Ryoko shook her head, "These people, they are the only ones who ever loved me.." A single tear left her eye and Tsunami took her wrist, she teleported them back to Ryoko's room. "Ryoko remember you were always cared for, no matter what remember." Ryoko wiped that single tear away and stared at Tsunami, "Before you leave may I ask a question?" Tsunami nodded, "You deserve to, after what you've been through." Ryoko nodded, "I can't help but notice your sheath bears no sword, why?" Tsunami's eyes were wistful, she reached into her robe and pulled out a sword shining with a black light. "This is not my sword, it is the weapon carried by mankind. One side is Ignorance the other Want." Tsunami swiped the sword on either side, "There are those who want and those who ignore them! Beware them both, especially Ignorance!" She pointed to the side where Ignorance was said to resemble, and pointed to a black marking. "For on the side of Ignorance there is the sign of the Apocalypse, when these forces collide it shall spell DOOM for society!" Tsunami cried, and shook the sword, which was too heavy for her own weight, "Beware this double sided sword! Because a cut from one side will always be back-handed with a swipe from the other!" She dropped the sword to the floor, the clang radiating through the room, "Beware it! And you shall be soon visited by the final goddess, the Goddess of Christmas Future!" At that Tsunami disappeared, and behind her a new goddess appeared, Tokimi.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of slow, I hoped the sword ordeal made it more dramatic. I'm sorry about the Tokimi cliff-hanger! Please forgive me! If you wish for me to contine please Read/Review, for that is my inspiration! Again Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! I'll try to have it done by Christmas but I really need to sit my butt down and write! *Sighs* 


	4. The Final Visit: I will change my destin...

Disclaimer: These things are tremendously annoying aren't they? Well here goes, I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the Christmas Carol, so please don't strangle me if you read these long enough..  
  
A/N: You've probably heard this enough. *Sweatdrop* But this is based off the Christmas Carol, and all reviews are welcome! And by the way, Tokimi isn't going to speak because it is custom to make the final spirit do so. And Gomen if this chapter is kind of dark, but I had to make it the turning point!  
  
Ryoko hardly had time to recap before the final, most treacherous goddess appeared, Tokimi. Ryoko knew that if she feared all the others that she must peril this one, but she was Ryoko, The Demon Caller, she fears nothing, nothing! She stood up to her full height but only reached Tokimi's shoulder, the goddess looked grim. Ryoko shrunk down once more, "I know who you are! You are Tokimi the final visitor, The Goddess of Christmas Future!" She cried and glared at the goddess summoning her energy sword, "You were the one who tried to kill me and my mother so many times, how can I trust you?!" Tokimi shook her head and gripped the energy sword, it sizzled and flared black then disappeared, Tokimi had no markings on her hand, no injury at all. Ryoko looked her in the eye, "I understand that you are here to help me, although I still do not forgive you for all those times that you have hurt me. But I know you are here under command of a Greater Power and you cannot bring peril to me nor my friends, so lead me where you wish!" Tokimi inclined her head, as if to nod and reached out to grab Ryoko's wrist, the pain from the simple touch radiated through Ryoko's body, like Black Thunder but she resisted the urge to pull away. Soon the scenery changed and Tokimi dropped her hand.  
  
Ryoko looked around, they were in Jurai! They were in the royal throne room, Ayeka sat at the highest throne, her hair was in braids the custom hairstyle for the Jurain Queen and the crown sat upon her head. Sasami was below her, but now she was no longer the beloved Sasami, but Tsunami more or less, her hair was not in braids. "Figures, she is a goddess now, she wields more power than Ayeka ever had, she has no need for such things. Ayeka's little sister is more powerful than her! Ha!" Tokimi glared at her and Ryoko silenced herself, turning around she saw a man cast in the Jurain marriage garb, his face was hidden and he was led by the old King, the King had disgust etched all over his face. The boy slowly went up the steps and sat on the throne beside Ayeka, Tsunami stood. "In the name of Jurai, the royalties cast about the world have been reunited! In the name of the three goddesses, Washu, Myseld, and Tokimi I grant Lord Tenchi Masaki the Crown of Jurai!" Ayeka laughed happily and Tsunami casts her arms, the crown with foreign writing was set upon his head and he frowned, whispering so that the celebrating planet couldn't hear. "I never asked for this life, but without Ryoko to make Ayeka back down I have no choice." With that he smiled and kissed Ayeka, even though his fists clenched, and the marriage ceremony was finalized! The royal couple were together at last!  
  
Ryoko watched this and dropped to her knees, "How did this happen? I would never let it!" She turned and stared at Tokimi, her eyes were full of frantic questions, "Where am I...?" Tokimi stared at her and blinked, they were in another place, another time. Ryoko stared, this was Nagi's ship, but why were they here?! An idea struck Ryoko's mind but she wasn't going to confront it, she was not going to believe it! So she simply watched... Nagi walked in, she was dragging a body, the woman had spiky hair, it was cyan with streaks of maroon, Ryoko gasped, that wasn't hair! That was blood! Ryoko wanted to shut her eyes but an odd fascination kept them open, Nagi dropped the body and it landed with a sickening thud, Ryoko was positive that the woman was dead but she started to stir. Nagi kicked her over and five energy rings shot from her hands, two encased the woman's feet and melded itself in the ground, two captured her hands, and one choker her neck, slowly tightening until the woman coughed, blood pouring from her mouth.  
  
Ryoko turned and looked frantically at Tokimi, "Tell me that isn't me?! Please tell me!" Tokimi shook her head and pointed at the sickening scene before them, Ryoko blinked and continued watching. Nagi circled the woman, "You know it really is a shame, to tell the truth I actually ENJOYED chasing you all those years, but the time has come to an end, for once you have gone too far." She summoned an energy sword, that crackled with a blue light and swung it, she was teasing the woman. "It really is tragic to try and enter Jurain territory, for your selfishness, all you honestly had to do was EARN what you wished for, I don't see why you must steal it! From the King none the less!" The woman gasped for breath, but Nagi went on, "You brought this upon yourself, what you did was selfish, you wanted those jewels for nobody but yourself! And you wouldn't share it with anybody because the satisfaction of stealing and indulging yourself was all your criminal mind thought of!" The woman coughed some more but Nagi simply silenced her, "And then, after all those times in which I helped you, I even forgave you once! You go and murder Ken-ohki, just because you do not want your precious little Cabbit in affairs with the enemy! But you have gone too far, Ken-ohki was my only companion, I found you trapped amongst Jurain guards, and I fought for you in the name of my one, true friend, for one reason. To get the same satisfaction that you get once you've stolen something and caused chaos, I will get to indulge myself at the fact that I was the one to kill you! RYOKO!" Nagi had gone against her promises not to take advantage of the weak, because at that last word Nagi raced her sword and plunged it into Ryoko's chest, after a long agonizing scream, Ryoko lay there, lifeless.  
  
Ryoko gaped from the sidelines then shut her eyes and turned away, "Tokimi, show me no more, I wish to return home." Tokimi simply shook her head and blinked, the scene changed, they were in a shadowed alley, a woman with tangled pink hair and shredded clothes that resembled the science academy uniform sat shivering in a corner. "Ryoko." Was the only thing that left her lips as she sat there trembling and crying. Ryoko saw, she saw who this was, the only one she knew truly loved her. Washu. Ryoko ran to the woman and tried to touch her, hold her, console her but Tokimi shook her head, Washu didn't notice she was there. "My Little Ryoko, she's dead.." She sobbed into her dirty uniform and stood up, a man was creeping in the shadows and Washu turned to meet him, he was holding an energy gun, he handed it to Washu. "Your daughter died?" He asked sweetly, caressing her hands, Washu was too upset to be on her guard so she nodded. The man looked sympathetic, but he was obviously faking it. "I'm so sorry." He said, wiping a tear from her eye, Washu shook her head. "It's not the pain that she was murdered, but that I will never see her passionate eyes again, because no matter what she did in her life, no matter the crimes she committed, she will always stay my Little Ryoko." The man frowned and slowly put her hand around the handle of the gun, "Well there is a way you can be reunited with her, there is always a way." He brought her hands up to her face and smiled, "There is ALWAYS a way." Washu eyed the gun, truly considering it, she looked at the man he seemed so earnest. "But.." He grasped her hand, "You see, you will be reunited with your daughter, you will stay together for eternity, love each other." Washu shook, "I always wanted that, all my life." The man put the gun to her forehead and slowly Washu pulled the trigger, in a few seconds Ryoko's only mother fell to the floor, twitching her last words were, "Ryoko, I love you.." The man laughed and changed forms, into a Science Academy Uniform, "Ha! I shall now rule the academy!"  
  
Ryoko's eyes filled to the brim with tears, she ran to her mother and dropped to her side, "WASHU! NO!" She cried, hugging her and ignoring the blood on her clothing, "MOTHER!" She sobbed into her mother's outfit, "Why? Why did you want to b-be with me so much, that you k-killed yourself.. Why?!" Tokimi slowly put a hand on her shoulder, Ryoko looked up, she looked like a child, who truly just realized the effect of the true, cold- hearted world. Tokimi blinked and Ryoko collapsed onto the floor, she crawled up to Tokimi and looked up, her eyes full of sadness, and yet hope. "T-tell me is this what really is to b-be?" She asked, the Goddess shook her head, "C-can I change my fate?" Tokimi nodded, and the voice of Tsunami and Washu filled the room, "Ryoko. You can always change your destiny, it is in your hands now.." At that Tokimi vanished and Ryoko fell once more to the floor, after crying in a fetal position for what seemed like eternity she crawled to her knees and screamed, "I SHALL LIVE IN THE PAST, THE PRESENT, AND THE FUTURE! I SHALL CHANGE MY DESTINY!"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so gloomy, but I promise that if you read the next chapter you'd understand that I needed a turning point in the story, I really hope you like it and will continue reading, please review! 


	5. All in The Beginning: Ryoko has a New Ou...

Disclaimer: I know! I know! I do no own Tenchi Muyo nor the Christmas Carol, and jumping around screaming "I do! I do!" Isn't going to help much. *Sweatdrop*  
  
A/N: You've probably heard this enough so on with it! But to tell the truth this will be the happiest chapter, and please review!  
  
Ryoko woke up on the floor of her room to the sounds of birds chirping outside, she groaned as she straightened her back and looked around. "Why am I on the floor.?" She muttered standing up then remembered, "The goddesses! Kagato! I remember!" She looked around frantically and ran out the door, she flew to the city and realized that it was five in the morning! She grabbed a young boy's collar, whom worked at the bakery. "Tell me! What day is it?!" The boy shivered under the woman's glare but managed to say, "It's Christmas m'am." Ryoko's eyes lit up, "They managed to do it all in one night!" She cried and hugged herself, her let go of the boys collar and told him to run along. Then she remembered all her friends at home and what she did on Christmas Eve, "I'm going to make up for it.."  
  
That morning was full of chaos for Ryoko, she had all her money on her that she wished to spend on herself, there was this sword that she was yearning to buy for years but that would have to wait! She ran to the local decorating shop and saw that it was closed! She looked around to see if anyone was watching then slowly stepped through the wall, Ryoko then calmly began searching for a certain ornament then she found it! Smiling she began stepping out the wall then realized she was stealing, so she slowly put her hands in her pocket and drew out a ten dollar bill, slowly she put it on the cash register and walked away, not looking back. But smiling because for once she did not steal without repayment.  
  
That entire morning she was running around town square buying things left and right, she even bought something, under a lot of thinking, for the Princess. She knew today she was going to make it up to her and be nice for once, only for today. She had finished buying all her presents and she was nearly broke, her pocket felt considerably lighter, but her mind and heart was uplifted from doing something nice. She teleported to her bedroom and slowly sat down, it was six in the morning and she had to get to work! Half- an-hour past but soon everything was wrapped, she carried the bundles and put them under the already packed tree, "A present from Ryoko." She sighed, then ran back to her room and collapsed in her chair, she was still a little antsy because Kagato had sat on her bed.  
  
As the final hour past she heard a knocking on her door, quickly she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who's there?!" She asked quickly and heard a quiet voice reply, "Ryoko, it's me!" Ryoko got up and opened the door, Sasami was looking down at the floor, "R-Ryoko, I know you h-hate the holidays, but c-could you please come out just for t-today?" Sasami looked up and her eyes were full of hope, Ryoko couldn't say no, "Sure Sasami, I'll be down in a second." Sasami's eyes lit up and she hugged Ryoko's waist because that was as far as she could reach on the woman, "Thank You! Thank You!" She cried and ran to the kitchen, happily making Christmas Breakfast. Ryoko sighed and got dressed, she combed her hair although it didn't make much of a difference and went downstairs, the whole group was already there, including Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the woman, she couldn't believe she was about to do this! But she was going to, as soon as she was a foot away from the woman she slowly kneeled to the floor and bowed her head, "Miss Ayeka? I am sorry for all I have done to you these past few months, please forgive me." Ayeka nearly fainted, she would have kicked Ryoko then and there and called her a liar but when the tall woman looked up her eyes were so full of honesty that Ayeka didn't have the heart, slowly she bowed. "It is I who should apologize, you are no longer a monster woman." Both women stood to their fullest height, Ryoko towered above Ayeka and in unison the muttered, "But I still don't forgive you for Tenchi!" They looked away once more, "And only for today!"  
  
Tenchi, whom was about to faint at his companions attitude slowly regained his mental footing, "That's good of you two, to be so forgiving." Ayeka and Ryoko shot each other a look then dove at each of Tenchi's shoulders, "I did it for you!" Ryoko cried, while Ayeka said, "A Princess' duty Lord Tenchi!" Tenchi sighed, these were the women he remembered, then he looked up, Washu was smiling at her, she was the only one who fully knew what happened to Ryoko last night, Sasami knew subconsciously, but only her other form Tsunami was sure of the details. Sasami slowly came out of the kitchen with all types of breakfast pastries, she put it on the table and between the family of friends it was consumed in no time at all, then the group gathered around the tree and Ryoko cleared her throat.  
  
"I'd like to give the first present!" Ayeka eyed her suspiciously but Washu smiled, "Do so Ryoko." Ryoko smiled, a genuine happy smile the first she had in years and picked up a large wrapped basket, "Ryo-ohki!" She yelled, and the small happy Cabbit came scrambling over, Ryoko smiled and handed her the package. Ryo-ohki sniffed it uncertainly then her eyes lit up, she tore open the package and saw a treasure load of carrots and carrot cake! She began eating ravenously when she saw a small blue package, opening it she found her favorite ornament! The Cabbit's eyes lit up as she scrambled up to the tree and hung it up, hanging herself up in the process, Ryo-ohki began sniffing as if she was about to cry when Sasami ran out and grabbed her pulling the Cabbit down and scolding her. Ryoko laughed and soon the whole group joined in, Ryoko really was acting differently!  
  
Ryoko smiled and then began opening her presents, along with everyone else. Ryoko cast Ayeka's aside quickly and laughed when they all exploded in Ayeka's face then tore through hers, she had gotten a book from Tenchi, something called "Harry Potter" she looked at it uncertainly but Tenchi put his hands on hers, "You'll enjoy it believe me." Ryoko's eyes lit up and put it to the corner, she already knew this would be her favorite present because it came with Tenchi's touch. She then opened Sasami's, it was chocolate truffles! Her favorite, she ate several then put them with Tenchi's present laughing, "Thank You! Sasami!" She said with a full mouth, Sasami laughed at Ryoko's manners then giggled, "Your Welcome Ryoko!" After opening Ryo-ohki's, which was a carrot none the less, she watched everyone else open her presents and smiled as their eyes lit up, including Ayeka. She spent a lot, and the thoughts came from her heart but the most precious present she had was for Washu. She was going to give it to her later though, she opened Washu's present and found a small box, opening it she found several pictures of her past and childhood along with a video tape, she put it in the corner and smiled. "I was mistaken, Washu's shall be my favorite present." Once all the presents were opened she walked up to Washu, "Now for yours, from me."  
  
Ryoko stood above the small woman and trembled, everyone was watching her and Washu eyed her uncertainly. But Ryoko knew what she had to do, she kneeled down and hugged Washu, whispering, "I Love You. Mom." Washu was shocked at these words, then touched, she slowly changed into her other form and as an adult stood a good deal taller than Ryoko, she hugged her back and whispered, "I Love You Too, my Little Ryoko." Ryoko smiled and turned around, everyone was watching the mother/daughter interaction with happiness, Sasami was the first to come to her wits and she jumped to her feet, with one phrase on her tongue, "God Bless Us! Everyone!"  
  
A/N: It's finished! I'm thinking about doing a fic on Washu's and Ryoko's past thanks to all the good reviews I had gotten on that, well if you liked it please review I need inspiration! Ja! 


End file.
